


just one bite

by bishounen_curious



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei was being strict for a reason. Nagisa just didn't want to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one bite

**Author's Note:**

> for SASO2016!

“Nagisa! No!”

“Awww… c’mon, Rei!” With a gleeful little smirk, the blonde lurched towards the other’s soft serve cone, giggling. “Just one bite!”

Rei held it out of reach, resolutely, and a bit flustered, too. He adjusted his glasses as he argued, “You know you’re lactose intolerant.”

Nagisa raised his eyebrow, silently asking _so?_ , just staring the other in the eye, challenging him. They stayed like that for a good minute. But eventually, Nagisa just hummed petulantly in the back of his throat, staring his best friend down for one final moment longer before he plopped back into his seat, defeated. “Fine.”

With a sigh of relief, Rei smiled, happy to have won that round. He tried to placate the blonde with a kind smile, but Nagisa wasn’t having any of it. He just pouted and stared off into the partly cloudy sky, like the clouds were far more interesting than the baseball game they were watching. 

“I just don’t want you to get sick.” Rei added softly.

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Rei just shook his head. Nagisa definitely was a child. But, at least he was a child that knew when to step down. After deeming it safe to return his attention to the game, Rei did so. 

However, Rei should’ve known better. He was booksmart, but he sure as hell wasn’t wise. Like a sea monster rising to the surface, Nagisa came down on his ice cream cone out of nowhere, cackling almost, and swallowed the entire vanilla swirl _whole_.

Rei was too shocked to scold him. Nagisa just gave him a peace sign, and contently, childishly, swallowed, sighing as if it was the most pleasant and lovely thing to do in the entire world. 

Rei had befriended a monster.

\---

A monster with a very weak stomach, it seemed.

Twenty minutes after Nagisa had eaten almost the brunette’s entire ice cream, the color in his face started to drain. He kept fidgeting in his seat, but it didn’t last long because out of nowhere, the poor kid turned green and bolted towards the stadium’s bathroom, Rei getting dragged by the wrist along with him. They had barely made it to the stall when Nagisa gagged and unceremoniously vomitted all over the floor.

Rei liked to think he was mature. But he sure as hell wasn’t.

“I told you!”

Nagisa just made a miserable, sobbing sound as another wave of nausea had him emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl, thankfully, this time.

Rei wrinkled his nose, side-stepping the throw up on the ground, and rubbed at the blonde’s back as he repented for his sins. Nagisa collapsed to his knees and whined, spitting into the toilet. Rei just sighed. 

He’d never learn, would he?

**Author's Note:**

> probably not
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
